Christophe's 'One & Only'
by SandpitTurtle99
Summary: This is based on the scene where Christophe, Dru, Graves, Shanks and Dibs are running from the Satellite Schola. Christophe's memories when he hears a certain song on the radio. Christophe/Elizabeth. Sorry if this summary is bad, this is my first fanfic.


This is based on the scene where Christophe, Dru, Graves, Shanks and Dibs are running from the Satellite Schola. Basically it's after they've stayed with the wulfen but before they 'rescue' Ash.

None of this belongs to me. The lyrics, which are in italics, belong to Adele Adkins (The song is called One & Only) and the characters and the main story line belong to Lili St. Crow, who is awesome by the way.

* * *

><p>"<em>When will I see you again?<em>

_You left with no goodbye, _

_Not a single word was said."_

Christophe Reynard relaxed in the front seat of the borrowed car, the cool morning air filling the space around him and the others. He listened to the first few bars of the song, and turned the volume on the radio up just a little.

"_I had no idea of the state we were in."_

Dru sighed from the seat next to him as she stared out of the window. He could feel the restlessness emanating from the three teenage boys in the back; the wulfen and the prince among his kind.

"_I know I have a fickle heart, and a bitterness."_

The _djamphir_ took a deep breath, and shuddered slightly as he exhaled. Why must everything remind him of her?

"_But don't you remember?_

_Don't you remember, the reason you left me before?"_

He smiled slightly, thinking back to that night.

"_Baby, please remember me once more."_

It must have been about 18 years since he had last seen Elizabeth, yet he remembered every detail as if it had happened just a few hours ago.

"_When was the last time you thought of me?"_

She stood there, hands on her hips, frowning slightly. He remembered it so clearly, her beauty.

"What do you want from me, Chris?" She sounded almost pained, and he longed to wrap his arms around her and protect her from the dangers of their world.

No, you mustn't, he thought. You know she chose him over you.

"_Or have you completely erased me from your memory?"_

"I simply wanted to see you,_ kochana_," he said, although his heart disagreed. "How is your marriage with the human going?" he hadn't meant for it to sound so spiteful. He just missed her so much.

"Dwight and I are getting on perfectly, thank you." Her voice turned cold, and she just stood there and stared at him, something unrecognizable in her eyes.

"_I often think about where I went wrong."_

"I am sorry if I have offended you in any way, _moj ptaszku._" He couldn't stop his affection from showing in his voice. He cared for her in a way he had cared for nobody before or since that time.

"_The more I do, the less I know."_

She loosened a little, slowly starting to warm to him and eventually smiling.

"It's okay Chris. I've just been a little wound up lately."

"_Don't you remember, the reason you left me before?"_

He could see weariness in her eyes, and longed to hold her. Even though she was tired, and was obviously feeling the strain of life without the protection the order had offered her, she still looked perfect.

Stop it now, he thought. You cannot think of her that way.

"_Baby, please remember me once more."_

"I know you have rejected the help of the order, _moj maly ptaszku_," he said, knowing he shouldn't. "But why must you refuse the help I have offered you?"

Her smile turned cold, and he could see the pain in her eyes. He shouldn't have said that.

"_Gave you the space so you could breathe."_

"You can't help me, Chris. I love Dwight, and he provides me with more than enough protection and safety than the order ever could. More than even you ever could."

It tormented him to hear her say these words. He had offered her his heart and she had denied it for the love of a mere human? He was heartbroken.

"_I kept my distance so you would be free."_

"But Elizabeth," he said. "I love you more than that human ever could. Surely you can see that?"

He moved closer to her, his heart screaming for him to reach out and hold her.

"I've already said no, Christophe. I love Dwight. You're my best friend, and I love you. But not in the same way I love Dwight."

"Why must you torment me like this, Lizzie?" He was so close to crying, and knew she could feel his pain.

" _Why don't you remember?"_

"I love you, Chris. You're my best friend, and I'm always gonna love you."

"I love you too, Lizzie," he said, tears already starting to fall. He could see the pain this caused her, and he could see the tears in her own eyes. "Don't do this to me. Please."

She accepted his embrace, knowing this would be the last they ever had.

"I'm sorry, Chris."

"_Don't you remember, the reason you left me before?"_

His tears were falling steadily now, and he could feel her shaking as she sobbed into his chest.

"I love you, Elizabeth. And even though you say you don't need my help, I'll always be around to protect you."

"I know, Chris. But I don't just have myself to look out for anymore."

This confused him. Who else did she have to look out for? The human, Dwight?

"What do you mean, _kochana_?"

"I'm... Chris, I'm pregnant."

"_Baby, please remember me once more."_

"Chris. Hey, Chris. Can we pull over? I'm hungry, and I'm pretty sure Graves wants to smoke without getting his head torn off."

Where was he? Oh yes. In the car with... Elizabeth? No. She's gone. All that was left of her now were his memories and the girl in the front seat. The one that was talking to him. Dru.

"Chris? Are you even listening to me? Goddammit Chris, listen to me. I'm hungry, Graves needs to smoke, and I'm pretty sure you don't want Shanks or Dibs to wet themselves any time soon."

"Calm down, _milna_. We have plenty of time. We'll stop soon. I'm pretty sure theres a pizza place near here. We can eat, your _loup-garou_ can smoke all he wants and Robert and Samuel can use the bathroom."

He would have to think about Elizabeth some other time. Right now he had to continue to fulfil the promise he made to the love of his life. He had to look after Dru.

"_When will I see you again?"_


End file.
